Patch's Turn
by ChambersGirl
Summary: Patch's thoughts and actions that lead up to meeting Nora in Biology.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

After centuries of settling on possessing one single body, my Nephil vassal, for just two weeks a year, I finally reached my limit. I wanted to _feel_, I wanted to know what it really meant to be human. Why else would I have fallen from Heaven to begin with? If I had known then what I know now - that simply falling didn't mean that I would instantly become human - would I still have done it? That question plagued me for the better part of my time on Earth, and the only answer I ever came to was yes. Yes, I would fall again. At least this way I had two weeks a year to feel, to pretend & experience what it was like to be human.

I was getting restless, looking for the solution to my problem. I remember hearing about a book when I was in Heaven. _The Book of Enoch_. There was a legend, though nothing confirmed, in the book that said if I killed my Nephil vassal, Chauncey, I could become human. Sounds easy, right? Wrong. Chauncey is a half demon, which basically means that he's immortal. There was one other way, though. I needed to find one of Chauncey's female descendents and sacrifice her for my greater good. That wouldn't be so hard; I have done worse in my time. I'm sure it wouldn't be that difficult to track his family tree and follow the chain to _the_ lucky girl.

I spent the better part of my time researching and tracking descendents. My search finally turned fruitful and I soon found myself in Coldwater, Maine.

What a boring town. I really needed to hurry up and find my prey so I could do what needed to be done and get the hell out of this place. If I was going to be stuck here for any amount of time, though, I needed to find a place to relax, make some money, and have a little fun! I found a pool hall that fit the bill – seedy and tough. I spent most of the time I wasn't reconnoitering there and quickly earned a pretty stout reputation. Seemed that other people were looking for a little excitement as well as someone to challenge. I was more than happy to lend a hand, help out the locals. Ha. I quickly racked up some pretty pricey possessions and money – man, I loved that part of humanity, people always so quick to try to prove how bad-assed they think they really are. I loved watching their faces fall and turn all shades of red after they had their asses handed to them. No one likes to lose, I knew that; I wasn't stupid, so I always had to watch my back when I left the hall. It wasn't my fault that I was _just_ _that_ _good_!

I looked up the female descendent, Nora Gray was her name. She was a high school student, so it wasn't really hard to keep an eye on her. Actually, she was really easy on the eyes. Great legs. Dark curly hair with natural red highlights – ah, I was always a sucker for redheads. Pretty eyes, nice skin, perfect lips. Hmmm… Pretty, _very_ pretty. There was a certain kind of classic beauty about her, or maybe it was innocence. Was I sure she was related to Chauncey? Who knew his genes, or at least parts of them, could result in her?

Nora spent most of her time at school, at the library, or at home. She was always with one friend, another female. That girl looked like she could be an Amazon warrior – she was HUGE! Pretty, sure, if you went for that type of girl. Back to Nora. I couldn't believe that she didn't have a boyfriend. She was a very pretty girl and seemed to have a good head on her shoulders – smart, compassionate, and confident. I wondered what kind of guy she would be into? Would she like a fallen angel kind of guy? Someone who had a dangerous air about him? Someone with devilish good looks? Someone like me? Ugh, why was I thinking about that… I digress…Nora lived with her mom in a farm house that was really quite remote compared to the surrounding suburbs. After weeks of tailing, making notes, and taking pictures (a lot of pictures), it became pretty clear that Nora basically lived by herself. Her mom was very rarely home, always on the road. Could this get any easier for me? A high school student who doesn't have a lot of friends and who was home alone most nights? This would be a cake walk!

I started plotting my attack. Was it better to make it look like a mugging gone wrong for the poor girl while she was on her way to the library? Or was it better to stage an in-home invasion? I even considered making it look like she was involved in a tragic and fatal car accident. It didn't really matter to me, just as long as her blood was spilled by my hands. I decided that more recon was needed, I had to make sure everything was perfect, nothing overlooked.

I followed Nora more intently, daring myself to get as close as possible. I had to, after all, get to know her a little better for my plans to succeed. The funny thing, though, was the closer I got to her, the more little things would spark my curiousity. Silly things like certain facial expressions she made or some of her hand gestures. Again, humans never ceased to amaze me. So many little movements to convey thoughts and feelings without speaking one single word. What was she passionate about? What made this girl tick? Answers to those questions would certainly be helpful in my task, right?

That decided my next step – break into her house, find out more about this girl. I waited until she went to school, after her mom went to work, and before their housekeeper arrived. Their house was tidy and comfortable. I went upstairs and quickly found Nora's room. Again, it was tidy and had a certain order to it. I took pictures of the room so that I could study them after I was gone, just in case I missed anything of importance, of course. I looked through her CD's, her books, papers on her desk (looked like college brochures), and her journal. That was a piece of art – her journal was filled with simple yet thought provoking poetry. Interesting. I took pictures of a few of the more intense and poignant poems. I opened her closet and found a large hard-cased item – a cello. This girl was a classic. I wonder what it would be like to watch and listen to her actually play? Did she still play? There were a few pictures of Nora and her parents on her dresser and her nightstand. Hmmm… In all the time I've been watching her, I've seen nothing of the father. He probably ran out on them. Jerk.

With all this new food for thought, I felt confident about putting my plan into action soon. The anticipation was killing me. I decided to go to the pool hall to calm my thoughts and relax a bit. Maybe I'd even take some poor fool for some money or something even better. I found a poker game that looked pretty interesting. The stakes were high, chips all over the table – my kind of game. I pulled a chair up to the table and started taking money from the overly eager guys. I was interrupted by BJ, the new owner of the club. He said a lady was here to see me. What lady in her right mind would come to a place like this? I told him to send her down. I gathered my chips, pushed away from the poker table, and walked over to the pool tables. I leaned against the table facing the stairs. Who I saw walking down the stairs surprised and shocked me. Dabria.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I hooked up with Dabria while we were both in Heaven. I was an archangel and she angel of death. The time we spent together meant more to her than it did to me and soon, she drove me crazy and I had to break things off. She never quite got over me, though. Watching her make her way toward me even now, I could see the lust in her eyes.

"Dabria?" I called, trying to recover from my surprise.

"How have you been?" She asked flirtatiously, playing with a lollipop in her mouth before throwing it in the trash.

"What are you doing here?" I asked skeptically. This was not her scene and to risk coming here was not normal.

"I sneaked out. I had to see you again. I've been trying for a long time, but security – well, you know. It's not exactly lax." She looked me up and down, with a crooked smile, still trying to look seductive and teasing. "Your kind and my kind – we aren't supposed to mix. But you know that."

"Coming here was a bad idea." I bluntly told her. Could she not get it through her head that I wasn't interested in Heaven and I'm not interested now? If she got thrown out of Heaven, I'd be stuck with her on Earth. Ugh.

"I know it's been a while, but I was hoping for a more friendly reaction." Was she actually pouting? I thought I was going to be sick. I just can't respond to that.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you." She said lowering her voice to a more intimate tone. Crap, just what I was afraid of.

"It wasn't easy getting down here. Lucianna is making excuses for why I'm absent. I'm risking her future as well as my own. Don't you want to at least here what I have to say?" She looked like she was trying to play hard to get. I realized that the sooner she talked, the sooner she'd leave.

"Talk." I told her. Not wanting to delay her anymore than absolutely necessary.

"I haven't given up on you. This whole time-" She started blinking and I noticed that her eyes were wet with tears. She took a small breath, trying to steady herself. "I know how you can get your wings back."

Ha! Her timing was a little too perfect. Why would she be down here trying to sell me on getting my wings back after all this time. Something was going on. I just stayed looking at her, waiting for her to finish.

"As soon as you get your wings back, you can come home." She talked about home with such confidence, like that was where I ultimately wanted to be. "Everything will be like it was before. Nothing has changed. Not _really_."

Ah, there's the bait… "What's the catch?" I asked.

"There's no catch. You have to save a human life. Very judicious, considering the crime that banished you here in the first place." Whatever, what does she know about my real motivation for leaving?

I decided to test her. "What rank will I be?"

That was it. I saw her composure slip. She knew this would not be what I wanted to hear. I had her.

A little nervously, she replied, "I just told you how to get your wings back. I think I deserve a _thank-you_."

I couldn't hide my triumph; I smiled a menacing smile. "Answer the question."

"Fine." She said, trying to rush through her sentence. "You'll be a guardian, all right?"

I laughed at the image in my mind. Me? A guardian angel? Uh-huh, yeah right.

"What's wrong with being a guardian? Why isn't it good enough?" She honestly expected me to bow down and kiss her feet for bringing me this _great_ news, didn't she.

Thinking I could get rid of her quickly, I told her, "I have something better in the works."

Interesting, she didn't seem too surprised. "Listen to me, Patch. There's nothing better. You're kidding yourself. Any other fallen angel would jump at the chance to get their wings back and become a guardian. Why can't you?" She honestly seemed to be insulted.

I was tired of this conversation. I pushed away from the pool table and was about to return to the poker game, telling her, "It was good seeing you again, Dabria. Have a nice trip back."

I tried to turn and, suddenly found Dabria's hands gripping and tugging my shirt. She hastily began kissing me. My natural response, obviously, was to kiss back. I think that would be anyone's knee jerk reaction. I brought my hands up and lightly touched her arms.

Looking a little smug, Dabria pulled away. "I should go. I've already stayed too long. I promised Lucianna I'd hurry." She tried to nestle into my chest and whispered, "I miss you. Save one human life, and you'll have your wings again. Come back to me. Come home." Then she abruptly backed away saying, "I have to go. None of the others can find out I've been down here. I love you." She started to turn toward the stairs. Making a hasty retreat.

I wanted to start clapping, give her a standing ovation. She was laying it on thick and was actually playing a pretty convincing part.

Before she could get too far, I reached out and grabbed her wrist. I politely demanded, "Now tell my why you're really here." I let my impatience and my menace show through my eyes while keeping the rest of my face perfectly under control.

Keeping my grip on her wrist, I walked her to the bar and sat her on one of the stools. I quickly took the seat next to her. She was not getting away without a fight.

"What do you mean, what am I here for? I told you-" She was nervous, that was obvious. She didn't expect me to doubt her little performance.

"You're lying."

Feigning innocence, she said, "I can't believe – you think – "

"Tell me the truth, right now."

I could see the wheels turning in her head. Finally, she took a deep breath and said, "Fine. I know what you're planning to do."

I full out laughed. Was she kidding me? Trying to bait me into giving her something? I had so many things going through my mind, what would she actually know about any of my plans?

"I know you've heard rumors about _The Book of Enoch_. I also know you think you can do the same thing, but you can't."

I folded my arms over my chest, giving the appearance of defiance. "They sent you here to persuade me to choose a difference course, didn't they? I'm a threat, the rumors must be true." I already knew the answer.

"No, they're not. They're _rumors_." She was getting a little hot under the collar.

"If it happened once, it can happen again." I countered.

"It never happened. Did you even bother to read _The Book of Enoch_ before you fell? Do you know exactly what it says, word for holy word?" Oooo, she was sounding more desparate. I was definitely on to something.

"Maybe you could loan me your copy." I was baited her now.

"That's blasphemous! You're forbidden to read it. You betrayed every angel in heaven when you fell." She cried.

"How many of them know what I'm after? How big of a threat am I?" I asked, feeling a little cocky.

"I can't tell you that. I've already told you more than I should have." She said and tossed her head to the side.

"Are they going to try to stop me?"

"The avenging angels will."

This gave me an idea. "Unless they think you talked me out of it."

Her eyes widened briefly, then she looked like she was trying to summon courage to speak her next words, "Don't look at me like that. I won't lie to protect you. What you're trying to do is wrong. It's not natural."

Showing her my dangerous side, I softly poke her name.

"I can't help you. Not that way," she said quietly. "Put it out of your mind. Become a guardian angel. Focus on that and forget _The Book of Enoch_." She said almost pleadingly.

I shifted in my seat, focusing my thoughts. Letting the plan stitch itself together. "Tell them we talked, and I showed interest in becoming a guardian."

"Interest?" she asked with disbelief.

"Interest. Tell them I asked for a name. If I'm going to save a life, I need to know who's at the top of your departing list." I studied Dabria's face, seeing my words sink in. "I know you're privy to that information as an angel of death."

"That information is sacred and private, and not predictable." She was back peddling. "The events in this world shift from moment to moment depending on human choices-"

"One name, Dabria," I coaxed.

A look of hope crossed her face. I had her. "Promise me you'll forget about _The Book of Enoch_ first. Give me your word."

I found it hard not to laugh at that, "You'd trust my word?"

"No," she admitted, "I wouldn't."

I laughed, I didn't think she would. I decided to see if she'd take my bait so I grabbed a toothpick from the dispenser and began walking toward the stairs.

"Patch, wait-," it worked, I had her. "Patch, please wait."

I just looked over my shoulder, waiting.

"Nora Gray," she quickly said before covering her mouth with her hands.

I couldn't believe it! How could Nora's name be on the list, let alone toward the top of the list? It had to be accurate, Dabria didn't know about Nora and didn't know what her significance was.

"How is she going to die?" I asked, still a little shell shocked.

"Someone wants to kill her."

"Who?" There was no time to waste.

"I don't know. There's so much noise and commotion down here. All the images blur together, they come too fast, I can't see clearly. I need to go home. I need peace and calm." Oh, no, she wasn't getting away without more information. I attempted to calm her, softening my touch, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. I held her gaze and willed her to continue.

"I can't see… I don't see anything… it's useless."

"Who wants to kill Nora Gray?"

"Wait, I see her. There's a shadow behind her. It's him," she was hurrying through the scenario that she was presented with. "He's following her. She doesn't see him…but he's right there. Why doesn't she see him? Why isn't she running? I can't see his face, it's in shadow…" She suddenly dropped off, resting her wide eyes on me. Her breathing was speeding up.

"Who?" I asked, almost as anxious as Dabria appeared to be.

Dabria's shock began to make her tremble. She brought her hands up to her mouth and curled them. Softly, she whispered, "You."

I was taken aback. I didn't see Dabria make her hasty exit. I didn't hear the voices from the people that were in the bar. I felt like I was in a fog. So much had been said and so much had been learned. I had to get out of here and process everything I just learned.

I made my way out of the bar and found a good thinking spot in a nearby cemetery. I needed a sounding board, someone to bounce my inner babblings off of. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear Rixon approach. Rixon was another fallen angel. He and I had spent the last few centuries as friends. If there was anyone I could talk to, it would be Rixon. I ran through my "chance" encounter with Dabria and told him my plans – all of them. Not surprisingly, he thought I was crazy to even attempt becoming human. The way he saw it, it was a hopeless dream and I should just be happy with possessing Chauncey for that short amount of time each year. He thought I should take Dabria's advice and save a human life, become a guardian. All of these conversations and opinions were making my head spin. It was just too much to process tonight.

What a night to have all this happen. Tonight, beginning at midnight, was our time to take possession of our humans. Time to live what little we could, feel everything we could feel before having to wait yet another year.

Trying to shake all the racing thoughts from my head, I asked Rixon, "How much money can we make before midnight?" I needed something to draw my focus from my meeting with Dabria. I needed to get back into the game.

"Playing cards or boxing?" Rixon asked.

"Cards." Definitely cards, something to occupy my mind was better than trying to knock someone off his block.

Rixon's eyes danced with menace. "What do we have here? A pretty boy? Come here and let me give you a proper clatter." Good ol' Rixon, he could always be counted on to take the suggestion of cards and turn it into a boxing match. I have to admit, it felt good to roll around and throw punches at each other. Maybe boxing was a better distraction after all.

After we had our punches in, Rixon waived the white flag. He didn't want to spoil any chances he might have with the ladies. Ha, maybe he should have opted for the game of cards instead.

We both found our nephil vessels and took possession. I decided to live the two weeks up for all I could. I was not going to waste what little time I had worrying about Nora Gray or anything else that came up tonight. Just live it up, feel all I could, enjoy everything I normally was denied. This would be like a vacation. A well earned vacation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The weeks flew by and all too soon my time for possession was over. Now it was back to the drawing board. At least it gave me time to step back from the situation. I could now look at everything more objectively. First and foremost on my mental review list, Dabria and the information she presented.

The basics. Dabria saw Nora's death. Hmmm… How did I feel about that? How did it make me feel to know that my plan would be successful? That I would be the girl's end? What was she to me? She was the road block to what I wanted most, she was the only thing standing in my way. I knew everything about her and I could easily make my move, right? I had done my research, I thought the different scenarios out. I could definitely sacrifice her without hesitation and without a care in the world, right? Suddenly, I started doubting myself. Did I have enough information on her? I'd been watching her for months now. I should have enough to do what needs to be done. The funny thing was that I wasn't satisfied with everything I had gathered on Nora. I still needed more, wanted more. She was still a mysterious puzzle that I had to figure out. I had to come up with a way to personally interact with her. To move closer to her. Maybe even spend time with her. That would make her an easier target, right? Time to put in a new stage of my plan.

One good thing about my outward appearance is that I can still pass for a kid, so I enrolled in high school and found a "typical" high school student job. All the time watching Nora paid off, I knew her schedule. I picked only one class with her; I didn't want to seem too obvious, after all. We had Biology together. The problem was that Nora never seemed to even notice me. She was paired with her Amazon warrior friend and they kept to themselves. I had to change that. After what seemed like a lifetime, I began feeling wrestles and was really starting to hate school. I don't know how these human children tolerate school day in and day out. Maybe a change of subject matter would help. I needed something that would keep even my interest. Something that would ignite the classroom. That's when it hit me, I had the perfect idea! I started planting suggestions to have the class material shift towards sex education and mating habits in the teacher's mind. That was a topic I could tolerate and would even enjoy. It would also provide an opportunity to interact with Nora more intimately – draw her in to me. Once I was sure that idea was taking effect, I not-so-subtly gave the teacher a mental direction that he change the seating assignments. I needed him to make is so that Nora and I would be partners. My plan worked beautifully; it only took the simple minded teacher two days of subtle hints to put both suggestions into play.!

Ah, Nora was going to be putty in my hands!


End file.
